


unwinding

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ok i don't know what to say for this, you know when someone's presence calms you down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for this minute, Shu will let himself relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> i was enabled and it made my friends cry i thought it's good enough to post

It's calming, Shu finds. When Kuro's arm finds its way around his shoulders and pulls him to his chest, his heartbeat resounding loudly.

  
  
_(He had stopped stitching the cloth thread to thread, the hand holding the needle shaking by the thoughts overwhelming him.)_

  
  
"Itsuki, let the needle go." His voice is loud, strong, and Shu can't help but comply, letting the needle roll away from his hand.

  
  
_('I'm scared' He wants to say, but it's too much, his tongue too prideful._  
  
_He's told Kuro lots of things, but this won't be one of them, he can't tell him this.)_

  
  
"Hey," Kuro starts, his grip on Shu's shoulder tightening; "If there's anything eatin' you, don't hesitate to tell me, yeah?"  
  
...It's calming, Shu notes, again.  
  
He doesn't open his heart, and yet feels himself calming down, Kuro's heartbeat being more than enough.

  
  
_('I'm scared' He wants to say, 'I'm scared something-- anything-- will drive us apart again, I'm scared Kagehira's family will call him back to his hometown, what if something happens to my friends?'_  
  
_And yet his throat won't let such words out.)_

  
  
"Oi," He feels a small knock on his head, and looks up, Kuro's face showing a slightly annoyed expression; "I'm askin' ya something, it wouldn't hurt to respond, you know?"

  
  
_(No, it's not his pride this time._  
  
_Something else is blocking his thoughts._  
  
_The heartbeat resounding in his ear, the calming breaths he lets out that refuse to waver...)_

  
  
Right.  
  
...What was he thinking about, again?  
  
"Itsuki--"  
  
_It doesn't matter_ , he supposes as he lets his head relax on Kuro's chest.

  
  
_(Just for this minute, he'll let himself relax._  
  
_After all, Ryuu-kun isn't going anywhere, and his friends are not in any trouble.)_


End file.
